transformersfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nature of Things
Synopsis When a science class experiment goes wrong, it creates a murderous hungry plant monster who's out for blood! For Ethan to stop it, he must team up with Bumblebee to save the town. Plot setting took place at a large building with a logo on its side reading “Mariana Tech.” We zoom inside to see a class being held by an old, gray haired science professor wearing a lab coat. The students were wearing goggles and lab coats as well. They had their assignment laid out on the table, preparing to perform an experiment. Professor: Good morning, students. I hope you have your assignments with you because today we will be moving on with our agriculture research experiment. students looked at the sets of chemicals laid on their desk alongside various test tubes. Next to those were their assignment papers, which listed information on various kinds of plants. Professor: Because this college is one of the top STEM colleges in the country, the California Institute of Botany is giving us a chance to perform a world changing experiment. We will be studying a new form of genetic modification for plants. If we do this right and publish our findings, it’ll make food-safe products that could contribute greatly to the agricultural industry. class started getting excited and began talking amongst themselves, but the Professor stopped them. Professor: However, the chemicals I have placed on your desk must be used in a very specific way. We don’t know what is going to happen if it is handled incorrectly. Now, I trust that you students can execute it properly, as long as you follow my instructions carefully, understand? the teacher began to explain the experiment, the scene panned toward a group of female students in the back, talking quietly amongst themselves. Selena: So, are you going to meet up with Jaxx for lunch or not? Phoebe: I don’t know, we just started talking. Selena: Come on, you and Jaxx are made for each other. Phoebe: I know, but I don’t want to rush into things too soon. I just got cheated on by Alex. You know I don’t wanna go through that again. Selena: You know not all guys are gonna cheat on you, right? Go for it! He’s right there. camera cuts to Jaxx sitting at another table in front of them. Phoebe let out a nervous whimper. Selena: You won’t know until you try. words gave Phoebe the confidence boost she needed. She walked over to Jaxx and began to speak to him. Phoebe: Hey, Jaxx, I was wondering if- girl standing right next to Jaxx interrupted her as she was halfway through her question. Ariana: Hey, Jaxx, I was wondering if you wanted to go to this frat party my friend is throwing Friday night? Jaxx: Uh, sure. That’d be great, I’ll meet you there. jaw dropped wide open with her face turned blue with lines surrounding her forehead and began to look like she had the life sucked out of her. Ariana started laughing then turned to her. Ariana: Oh, come on, really? You’d ever think he was gonna accept your offer? Please! As if he’d ever go with some low life pussy anyway, get real. Selena: Hey, we’re not in high school anymore, you don’t have to treat her that way! gave a small chuckle and turned away. Selena sighed. Selena: Come on, girl, you don’t have to take that from her. was silent. Selena: Phoebe? turned to her and saw that she was focused on her experiment. Phoebe was slowly turning angry as she began thinking to herself. Phoebe (Thoughts): Who cares about Ariana, she’s just a big fat waste of my time. All she ever does is try to one up me. Well, not anymore. One day, she is going to fail her degree and cry to her daddy like the bitch she is anyways. worked faster. She’s never going to see it coming, she’s just some stupid piece of shit who likes to crap on everyone else. Selena: Hey, I think you should stop now! worked even faster, as she furiously mixed the chemicals and haphazardly twisted the knobs on her equipment. Phoebe (Thoughts): I’ll show her not to mess with me. I’ll show all of them… faster she worked, the more the chemical started to change color. Short clips of Ariana laughing, Jaxx calm and focused, Selena concerned, Phoebe’s work, the Professor giving the directions in the background, and a pissed Phoebe began playing. Phoebe’s movements started going incredibly fast as the chemicals began to change color. Phoebe suddenly burst out before she could mix in the next component. Phoebe: Who cares about her anyway?! dumped the chemical concoction into the other test tube she was holding, causing the mixture to explode. The test tube’s glass shattered everywhere as the chemicals inside spilled out on her hand and began to corrode through her skin. Phoebe screamed. Professor: Quick! Someone put her into the shower! screams got louder as the two students dragged her into the chemical shower, and they slammed the doors. As water started to pour down inside the steam doors, Phoebe’s hand began mutating into green skin. Vines slowly started to surround her body as she began to scream and panic. Professor: I better call an ambulance. professor grabbed the phone from his pocket, but before he could finish dialing, the chemical shower shut off and the glass doors shattered, causing steam to pour out and spread across the room. As the steam began to fade, the frightened students looked up to see a spiky humanoid plant creature coming out of the broken shower. Professor: Dear god... professor dropped his phone. The students looked terrified, and even Ariana was starting to back away. Phoebe’s new plant-like form turned towards Ariana and slowly approached her. Ariana took a few steps backwards. Ariana: No… Stay away from me you f- vine rapidly sped her way and stabbed her in the chest. She stopped speaking as she coughed up blood. The vines slid away from her body and she collapsed onto the floor, and blood started to seep out of her. The other students and professor began to panic. We cut to outside the classroom, as blood was splattered on the windows. The screams of terror and sounds of stabbing started to increase and we zoom out of the campus and fade to black. scene shifted to the next day at Horizon Arts. We zoom into Ethan holding onto the straps of his backpack as he walked down the halls, making his way to class. Alice then approached him from behind. Charlie: Hey! Ethan: Ah! Hey… two began walking together. Alice: Did you get my text last night? It said it sent, but I wasn’t sure if you read it or not. Ethan: Sorry, I was busy hunting aliens last night. Those thing was crazy strong. Took me half the night just to take down them down and the other half just to bring it into custody. Alice: Nah, it’s cool. So how do you feel about your alien hunting business? Ethan: Exhausting. Not gonna lie, I’m not the biggest fan of being the overworked type. Alice: You’re the one who chose to be a superhero. Ethan: up wrist. This thing came onto me! Alice: Well, you’re the one who decided to help people. Ethan: Ugh! Whatever. Alice: Hey, did you hear about what happened over at Mariana Tech? Ethan: No. There are other colleges around here? Alice: Yeah, Merridale is college central. Ethan: Damn, I really need to pay attention more. Alice: You really should. But anyways, according to the news, there was this science experiment going on at that STEM college where the students were studying how to increase the growth of plants by using chemicals. But apparently, there was an accident during a science exam, and victims say the chemicals somehow created this giant plant monster. Ethan: Really? Alice: Yeah! It killed half the class and then escaped out of sight. No one knows anything about where it went or what its motive was. Police have been searching all over the city for it. Ethan:Okay I'll call my hunting friends Ethan could finish his sentence he wave goodbye to Charlie.He his in College's background calling Team Prime Ethan: Guys it's me! finishing their Hand-to-hand combat practice Bumblebee activates his communicator. Bumblebee: What Ethan ... by the Allspark roger we are in our way! Cliffjumper: So what he just say? Bumblebee: A giant plant gruesome will kill half of Horizon nodds his head. Cliffjumper:Let's roll Optimus:Hmm School Flash:Hey puny Parker it's time for to get into the locker Ethan:Oh man hits Vince with his fist Johnny:Hey how old you are bro 5? Vince: Know what, dumbass? We’re gonna call ya John See-None. hand. BECAUSE YOU CAN’T SEE THIS! Ethan:Come back dimwits and his friends started leaving as they continued to laugh and wave their hands. Four Arms turned to watch them leave. Alice: Then you won’t be the bigger man here. Four Arms: Yeah, but where does he get off telling me to get run over by a train? Does he even realize how short he is? Alice: Ethan, you know you shouldn’t judge people for how they look. Four Arms: Yeah, I know, but that guy was such an asshole though! Alice: I know Ethan, but you can’t let other people phase you like that. In fact, look at what you’re wearing on your chest, don’t you know how much responsibility you are holding. Arms looked at the symbol on his chest. Alice: If you’re going to react like that to others with that short-fuse of yours, then you’re proving to me that you’re just like all the rest. Four Arms: You’re right… I guess I overreacted... I’m sorry. Alice: Smiled There, you see. You’re much better than him already. Four Arms: Now uh… can you do me a favor? turned her head with a curious look on her face. Four Arms: Can you wait with me until the watch times out? Alice: What! Can’t you change yourself back?! Four Arms: Oh, like I have any control over what this thing wants to do! It doesn’t even let me change into what I want half the time! Alice: Are you serious?! Four Arms: Don’t blame me, blame the watch! Alice: But, we’re gonna be late! Four Arms: Come on, please!? Alice: Ethan! Four Arms: Please? I don’t wait here by myself! screamed out of frustration as the scene zoomed out of the campus. The track ends. We cut to Alice arriving inside a completely filled classroom. Each student was sitting in their seats, with their canvas on an easel and a pencil in their hand. The professor turned to Alice. Professor: You’re late, Ms. Lucinda. Alice: Sorry, Professor Layton. sits down in the last open seat, which happens to be next to Terence Terence: Well, if it isn’t Mr. Cosplayer’s girlfriend. Alice: Listen, can’t you be a jerk to someone else? Terence: Harsh. But why do you even hang out with that kid? He bumbles around without any idea where he’s going! You ought to put some distance between you and him. Alice (Thoughts): I can see why Ethan wanted to beat up this guy. resumed and Alice carefully began drawing in the details of the flower on her desk.. Professor Layton: Remember, students, carefully look at the flowers presented in front of you. Look at the petals in front of you and pay attention to every detail. What is its structure? What is its texture? Professor’s voice faded in the background as Alice put the little details into the petals. She turned over to notice Terence was drawing a flower of his own. She peaked and he took notice. Alice reacted swiftly and scooted back, hiding in her drawing. Terence: Sigh What? Alice: It’s just… wow. How much detail did you put into that daffodil? Terence: Actually, it’s an Amaryllis. Unlike daffodils, they don’t have a corona sticking out in the middle. Alice: You seem to know your botany. Terence: And you don’t seem to know how to mind your own business. Alice: Listen you little mule, I’m just trying to be nice to you. If you’re just going to act like a big stupid jerk, then I swear to you, I will turn that big headed skull of yours into an open egg scrambler. into Alice’s sentence, her voice started to fade as suddenly, the ground beneath the class begins to rumble, and a crack forms in the ground. We shift back to Alice and Terence, as Terence yawned to Alice’s sentence. Alice: Okay, that’s it! I am so going to- two heard a shaking noise and turned over to see roots sprouting from the cracks and it formed into the plant monster. The plant monster stood in front of the students and let out an ear-splitting screech. ---- plant monster finished its screech and stared at the students. Male Student: Whoa, what is that? Female Student: What’s going on?! classroom panicked as Alice took a quick look at the monster. She slowly took her phone out of her pocket. The plant monster shot its vines towards the class, throwing a few students back. Terence and a few other students started running for the exit. The plant monster took notice of this and smashed its vines into the ground. Just as Terence was about to make it outside, the vines started to surround the exit. The vines rapidly grew thorns, and they shot out like bullets, throwing Terence into the ground. The other students were being tossed around by the plant monster, one being thrown into the ground. Meanwhile, Alice, hiding behind one of the easels, grabbed her phone and started searching through her contacts. One of the students was thrown into the easels, knocking Alice and her phone over. Alice, from under an easel, turned over to see the plant monster was distracted. She crawled from under the easel, moved quickly over to her phone, and tapped on Ethan’s icon. Meanwhile, in another class, Ethan was zoning out while the professor was teaching the class. Ethan’s phone began buzzing in his pocket, and he took a look and saw Alice’s icon. Ethan rushed outside the classroom quietly and gently shut the door, then accepted the call. Ethan: Yeah? Alice: The plant monster’s attacking the classroom, get over here now! ended the call, took a look around to see the hallways were empty. He then began turning the dial. Ethan: XLR8 should get there in no time! down TRANSFORMATION: Ethan’s face started squirming and melting along with his left hand. Ethan melted into the ground as his skin turned a bright green. A small UFO entered the transformation and started lifting the puddle up into the air, forming it into a humanoid blob-like creature. Goop struck a pose, with the background fading behind him. Goop: Goop? Aw, man! Now how am I supposed to get there? looked up and saw ceiling vents above him. Goop: Oh! scene turned back to Alice putting her phone down and letting out a sigh of relief. But suddenly, a vine attempted to strike her. Alice: AH! dodged the attack and started running for her life. Another vine attempted to strike her, but she dodged it in the nick of time. Eventually, a small grass knot tripped her into the ground. She looked up to see the plant monster holding a few students, then turned over to see Terence injured on the floor. Soon, more vines started coming her way. Alice, in shock, closed her eyes, thinking this was it… But suddenly, a puddle of green slime slid out of the vents and morphed into a humanoid shape, revealing itself to be Goop. Goop’s arm shifted into a hose and sprayed acidic slime at the vines. The plant monster screamed as its vines began melting, turning withered and brown before dissolving away. Alice: Phew. Thanks, Ethan. Goop: No problem. looked up to see Goop approaching the plant monster. Terence: Ew, what are you? Goop: Goop. Literally. plant monster started regenerating its vines. Goop: How did I know it was going to do that? plant monster tried grabbing Goop, but he jumped towards a canvas, then leaped into the air and shot more acidic slime. The slime melted more of the vines, dropping the students. The students started crawling for safety and made it to the other side of the classroom. Terence had finally sat up. Goop wrapped his body around the plant monster. Goop: Get the students out of here! Alice: Um, hello! waved her arms and Goop noticed the exit was covered with vines. Goop: Aw, man. slithered off the plant monster and stood back up, facing the door. The plant monster smacked Goop’s UFO from behind and slammed it into the wall, with Goop’s body following it. Goop’s body slid down to the ground, and the students gasped at Goop’s trailing body. They looked up to see the plant monster screeching and ready to strike. Just as it fired its thorns at the students, Goop stood back up and absorbed the thorns. They floated around in his body and Goop threw them back as slime blasts. The acidic thorns impaled the plant monster, and it screeched in pain. Goop turned around and used his acid-hose attack to melt the doorway. Goop: Go now! Terence, and the students ran out of the room. Alice turned back and looked at Goop. Goop: I said go! left the room and the plant monster tried striking Goop from behind and missed. Goop then sped over and started surrounding the plant monster once again. Goop: So, you’re the plant monster everybody’s been talking about! plant monster screamed louder. Goop: Scream all you want dude, you’re going down! scream then turned into a young female’s scream. Goop took notice and began to restrain the plant monster. Goop: Wait, is someone in there? began to let his guard down, and the plant monster transformed its arm into a cactus and fired giant cactus needles at Goop. Goop splat back into the wall and started dripping down to the ground as the plant monster jumped out the window. Goop stood back up and ran towards the window, only to find that the plant monster had disappeared. The track ends. The scene then faded to only a couple hours later with the Secret Alien Containment Team scanning the area. Police tape surrounded the class entrance and Lieutenant Steel was writing down notes. Lieutenant Steel: So you’re telling me that the same plant monster who attacked the other school snuck inside this room and attacked the students, and you just let that thing get away? Ethan: Yeah. Lieutenant Steel: Why didn’t you call us? Alice: Well, um, I called Ethan. Ethan: And I was in the heat of the battle. Not like this thing has some communication com or something! Lieutenant Steel: You could’ve used your phone. Ethan: Heat of the battle! sighed, and Lieutenant Steel facepalmed. Lieutenant Steel: We could’ve had the whole building surrounding that thing. Now we’ll have to scout the area. This is going to take hours! Ethan: Don’t worry, we got this! the background, Terence was overhearing the conversation outside of the classroom. He shook his head and started walking away. Lieutenant Steel: Sure you do. Listen, kids, I need to tell you about what happened back at Mariana Tech. Alice: What do you mean? Lieutenant Steel: We had to cover some things up so we can be sure that this information wasn’t released to the public. If so, it could have deadly consequences, so what I’m about to say is strictly confidential. Understand? and Alice nod in agreement. Lieutenant Steel: Well, that monster wasn’t always a monster. Alice: What do you mean? Steel pulled out a picture of a young female with blue eyes, pale skin, and wavy blonde hair. Lieutenant Steel: Her name is Phoebe Myers, a student at Mariana Tech. I’m pretty sure you’ve heard of the experiment that took place in at that school, correct? Ethan: Yeah, about improving agriculture or whatever. Lieutenant Steel: Well, during the experiment, Phoebe was accidentally exposed to the materials that were used, which mixed with her DNA and turned her into a plant-like killing machine. Ethan: When I was fighting that thing, I heard a person’s voice. I wasn’t sure what it was... Alice: Does anybody know how it happened? Lieutenant Steel: No, we’ve asked around. But some of the students are so traumatized by the event that they had to shut down classes for a while. Ethan: Damn... Lieutenant Steel: Well, that’s all we’ve got for now. My team and I should track her down before she causes any more damage to other properties. But as for you two, I think you should stay out of this in the meantime. Ethan: But I kicked its butt with Goop! Lieutenant Steel: Maybe you can hold your own, but your friend... turned away for a moment. Ethan: But what if it runs into us? Lieutenant Steel: If by chance that creature does find you, then call us. Alright? Ethan: Got it! Lieutenant Steel: Okay soldiers, let’s move out! Steel and the SACT soldiers clear the area, leaving only Alice and Ethan. The two begin to leave the classroom. Ethan: I’m gonna go scout the area using XLR8. Alice: Are you sure that’s a good idea? Lieutenant Steel seemed pretty adamant about you staying out of this one. Ethan: I know, but I gotta take a chance anyway. I can’t let some black ops unit hold me back. Alice: But you can’t dive head-in without thinking about it first. We need to learn more about this creature before we can catch it. Ethan: What do you mean? Alice: In order to catch a plant monster, you must think like a plant monster. Ethan: And where better to learn about it than the scene where it all started! Alice: Exactly! Ethan: Let’s go investigate the area and see what we can find. Tonight. Alice: Tonight? But Ethan... Ethan: Don’t worry, if the monster comes, we’ll kick its butt! No worries. Alice: That’s not what I’m worried about. It’s just… maybe I shouldn’t go. Lieutenant Steel was right, I can’t hold my own in a fight with that thing. Ethan: Yes, you can. Maybe you aren’t able to do anything with your fists, but with your mind, you can! You are one of the smartest people I know here. Alice: We’ve only known each other for like a week. Ethan: Still, you can probably use your knowledge to your advantage. I need ya. Alice: Smiled Okay. sneaks up behind the two. Terence: Well, isn’t that cute... Ethan and Alice: Gah! and Alice jumped backwards. Terence: If I hadn’t known better, I’d say you two were soul mates… Alice and Ethan turned red and waved their arms at Terence, trying to deny him. Alice: Absolutely not! Ethan: No way! Alice: No! Ethan: Not a million… Agh… rubbed his eyebrows and Alice took a deep breath. Alice: Haven’t you bugged us enough for one day? Terence: No, but I hear you guys are going after that plant monster thing. Ethan: So? Terence: I want in. I have a bone to pick with that thing after it threw me halfway across the classroom. Ethan: Sorry, but that thing is way too dangerous for you to take on. Terence: What about what you were saying to your friend just now? Ethan: Different story. Terence: Fine, I guess I’ll have to tell the whole campus your secret. Ethan: What secret? Terence: That watch turns you into those monsters. I thought you wearing a portable cosplay thing, but then I noticed the slime monster who was battling that plant monster had the same symbol on its chest as the creature with the four arms. I’m not stupid. glanced to the side for a moment. Terence: Even Clark Kent’s disguise is better than that, and all he has to do is change his hair and put on glasses! Anyway, you’re going to need someone who knows a lot about plants, and I just happen to be your guy. So, am I in? Ethan: Groans Fine. But keep your mouth shut! And if you ever tell anyone about this... Terence: Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll keep my mouth shut. Ethan: And don’t expect this to be a regular thing. Terence: Gee, feels nice to be wanted. scene then faded to the group arriving outside the Mariana Tech campus. The building is covered with vines surrounding the area, with broken glass. Ethan: We’re here. Terence: So, what? Are you gonna slam that monster watch of yours and try to bust your way in? Ethan: No, we’re gonna do this the old fashioned way. turned on his flashlight, and so did Alice. Terence turned to Alice, expecting her to hand him a flashlight. She rolled her eyes and handed one to him, and Terence sighed. The group stepped inside the school and began heading down the main hallway. Ethan: I called one of Lieutenant Steel’s squads, with any luck they should be here within the hour, just in time for me to kick that monster’s butt! Terence: Sure you will. Alice: Knock it off, guys. What if that thing hears you? Terence: If it’s even here… climbed up the stairs and walked down the halls. The halls were crawling with vines and plant life everywhere. Terence: Looks like the set of a horror movie. Ethan: Yeah, no kidding. Terence: Makes you think that one of them is gonna grab ya, then drag you all the way to the other side of the room just to try and eat ya. Alice: And this is why I’m not a botanist. heard a noise, nearby and gave them the signal to keep quiet. Ethan snuck towards the door and gave them the waiting symbol. Then the group stepped through the doorway and saw piles of dead corpses, with blood stains on the walls. Body parts were strewn across the floor and plants were everywhere. Ethan: AH! Alice: Oh my god. turned to his side and vomited on the floor. He wiped his mouth. Terence: That isn’t something you see every day... Alice: I can’t believe someone would do something like this… Ethan: No going back, we’re in the crime lab now. Alice: Let’s get to work. turned on the table ovens and grabbed the chemistry equipment. Alice grabbed some books and started researching the material. Ethan hung back watching the two of them study the equipment. Both Terence and Alice looked at Ethan. Ethan: What? I’m not some sciencey guy who knows stuff off the bat. What is this, The Flash? was using a thermoscope to see what was inside. Terence: This is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before… Ethan: What is it? Alice: According to what Lieutenant Steel was saying, they were trying to improve agriculture by expanding upon using a new genetic compound that would increase the growth rate of food and plant-life. Terence: The genetic compound had to be used and mixed carefully otherwise it would’ve caused a freakish mutation. Alice: Like what happened to Phoebe Myers? Terence: You mean the plant monster that attacked Horizon? Alice: Yep! Ethan: Any chance you two could start on creating some of the cure? Terence: There’s a step by step process on how to create it, but I’m not sure a cure would even be possible. Alice: Maybe we could make an antidote by using the chemicals to create some sort of virus that will fight off the plant genes, which could reverse her back to normal. Terence: Don’t be an idiot, you know that’s not how it works. You’d need a restrictive enzyme to reverse the DNA mutation process and deliver it through the virus. It’s too much of a risk to take. Ethan: But that’s the only risk we can take. We can’t risk any more lives being taken, and whoever this Phoebe is, she doesn’t deserve to die living as some Vinis Vinifera. Terence: Common grape vine? You know more than you give yourself credit for. Ethan: puts away phone Yeah... ends. Terence: Alright, we’ll see what we can- thumping was heard in the background. Alice: What was that- masculine scream was also heard. Ethan: Let’s go. Alice, and Terence arrived in the gymnasium where the SACT soldiers are attempting to fight off the plant monster. Its vines surrounded one of the soldiers and swung them across the room, causing them to fall to the ground unconscious. The plant monster created a gas that surrounded a small portion of the room. Soldiers looked around for the monster and were shot down by its thorns. The thorns threw some of them into the ground covered in blood. Ethan had his arm raised over the watch, but Terence started running over to it. Terence: Hey, ugly! I’ve been waiting to kick your ass all day! tried swinging a hit at the plant monster but it grabbed him before he could lay a hit and it lifted him into the air. Its head formed into a venus flytrap as it prepared to eat Terence. He winced in fear and screamed for his life. ---- Terence: Struggling. Agh! Let me go, or I swear you’ll get more than just a pounding! plant monster screeched once more as Terence moved closer to its mouth. Ethan ran closer to the two and began dialing an alien. Ethan: Okay, as much as I wanna see Terence learn his lesson, I’m afraid I’ll have to trim the hedges! turned the dial from the watch and Heatblasts icon appeared. Ethan: Or better yet, burn this crop down! down. TRANSFORMATION: Light blue skin started growing up Ethan’s arm, then to his shoulder. Ethan spun around as the skin finished surrounding his entire body. Tentacles whipped out from his body as clothlike tissue began forming on his torso. Eyes grew out of his head and everything zoomed into his face in a flash. the transformation, everything zoomed out to reveal Ethan's newest alien. AmpFibian: AMPFIBIAN!!! in the air. looked at his tentacle-like arms, as he realized he got the wrong alien. AmpFibian: Okay, this’ll do! raised his arm and fired an EMP blast, which left a mark on the monster’s vines. It turned to AmpFibian and threw Terence to the side of the room. Alice ran over and offered him help up. Alice: Come on, we have to get back to the lab. Ethan will buy us some time. wiped the blood off his nose and sniffed. He grabbed her hand and the two ran off. Upstairs, they turned on the lights and started setting up equipment. Alice: So, how do we create this restrictive enzyme and common cold mixture? Terence: This is one of the top STEM colleges in the country. They probably have a vial of restrictive enzymes somewhere. nodded and began to search the lab. Alice: And what about the common cold? pulled out a vial. Alice: What the- Terence: My friends and I were going to release this virus at the robotics team as a prank, but I’d rather miss out on that than be dead. Alice: Oh my gosh, you’re such a di- noticed a vial with the inscription “restrictive enzymes”. Alice: Got it! Now we mix the two together and we reverse the mutation process! Terence: Well, we need to make the virus fast-acting if we want to cure it faster. We need to make some sort of catalyst. Alice: And how do we do that? Terence: Well… Just bear with me. AmpFibian fired more EMP blasts. The plant monster dodged the attacks and swung its vines at him. AmpFibian dodged the vines until one shot out and grabbed him. The plant monster brought AmpFibian over to it and surrounded his body with vines. The head formed into a venus flytrap again to try and devour AmpFibian. AmpFibian: Oh no you don’t! Time to amp things up! created a jolt of electricity, and the blast electrocuted the plant monster. The plant monster freed AmpFibian from its clutches as it fell to the ground. He floated safely away, and noticed the plant monster was down. AmpFibian: Uh oh! I didn’t kill her, did I? moved closer to the plant monster. It suddenly increased its size into a taller, less humanoid shaped monster with various plants surrounding its body. It screeched louder. AmpFibian: Uh oh. scene cuts to Alice and Terence back in the science lab, as they were still trying to formulate the antidote. Terence: Alright, just one more drop and this quick-acting-DNA-reversal-whatever virus is finished! carefully dropped one drop of a yellow liquid into the jar and the liquid turned green. Alice: Great, we have the cure! Terence: Come on, let’s go! two rushed out of the room with the cure and arrived back into the gymnasium to see AmpFibian being thrown around. AmpFibian: Whoaaaaa! I... Don’t... Feel... So... Good! was thrown back into a basketball hoop. Terence and Alice ran into the gym. Terence: Now, make sure the virus liquid hits the monster directly. If it hits the monster, it’ll soak it and reverse the mutation in minutes. If not, it’ll be released airborne and not cure it, and we could die. Alice: Got it. Terence: No pressure. shook her head and ran over to the plant monster. Alice: Eat this, you ugly garden fertilizer! as Alice was about to throw the jar, the plant monster quickly turned around and used its cactus needles to knock her backwards. Terence rushed over and jumped to grab the jar before it could hit the ground. AmpFibian saw that Alice had fallen to the floor and zapped himself out of the basketball hoop. AmpFibian shot over to the plant monster and charged himself with blue electricity. AmpFibian: Hey! Leave her alone! released a shock wave at the plant monster to stun it from moving. It screeched out in terror, Meanwhile, the SACT agents in the background were slowly starting to wake up. AmpFibian: Now, Terence! threw the jar toward the monster. AmpFibian stopped electrocuting it for a moment as the jar shattered on the monster’s body. As the liquid flowed across its body, the plant monster’s screams became higher-pitched and it began twitching and convulsing. In mere minutes, it began shrinking back to its original humanoid state. The plant monster turned back into a blond human girl and fell to the ground, taking deep breaths. AmpFibian: We did it! floated over to Terence and high fived him. He accidentally released a shock, and Terence's waved his arm back, reacting to the pain as smoke covered his hand. AmpFibian: Sorry, dude. heard Alice groaning in the background and AmpFibian floated to her, helping her sit up. Alice: Did… we win? hourglass symbol started flashing red, and AmpFibian changed back into Ethan in a flash. Ethan: We sure did. scene then cut to the outside of campus as the group reported back to Lieutenant Steel. The track ended. Lieutenant Steel: You disobeyed direct orders. Normally, I'd give you a penalty for that, but you managed to save the girl and actually call in for once, so I'll let it slide this time. But remember... Steel stooped down so he can scowl at Ethan eye-to-eye. Lieutenant Steel: Don't pull a stunt like that again, understand? gulped and nervously saluted. Ethan: Yes, sir! Alice: What’s going to happen to Phoebe? Lieutenant Steel explained the situation, Phoebe was sitting by a SACT ambulance, wrapped up in a cloak, looking gloomy. Lieutenant Steel: Once her injuries have healed up, we’re gonna take her back to the lab and examine her to figure out whether or not she’s fully cured. But for now, take it easy. Ethan: You too. walked over to the group. Phoebe: Hey, can I say one thing? Lieutenant Steel: Go ahead. Phoebe: Sorry for all those things I’ve done to you. I never meant to hurt anybody. Terence: It was nothing. Although, you’re gonna pay for knocking me over across the room. Alice: Terence! Phoebe: No, it’s okay, I deserve that much. Just know, once they’re done taking tests on me, I’m going to do whatever it takes to pay my debt back to society. Ethan: That’s good. Terence: At least now we don’t have to worry about some ugly freak tearing up the place. frowned and began to leave. Ethan: Dude! What is wrong with you? Terence: Hey, I only came to get even with that freak. And now that my job’s done, I’m heading out. Ethan: Oh, and not even a thank you! I see how it is! had a vein popping out of his head as he made a fist, preparing to hit the watch. Alice: Don’t. It’s not worth it, Ethan. Just let him go. sighed as we shifted to the next day on a cloudy day at Horizons. Ethan and Alice began walking back to class together, having a conversation. Alice: And so I said to him, “You’re teaching the wrong class!” two laughed and Terence, with his friends, approached the group to their surprise. Ethan stood up straight, and Alice gave him a pout with her fists against her hips. Terence: Could you guys leave for a minute? I wanna talk with them alone. friends walked away. Terence then took a deep breath and grabbed the sleeves of his backpack. Terence: I’m sorry. and Alice reacted surprised with their eyes widened. Terence: I know I gave you guys a hard time and acted like a jerk, but that’s just the kind of person I am. I’m not exactly the best with expressing my emotions. So I hope you can forgive me for how I’ve acted. Alice: Oh, so Terence has a bit of a soft side to him now does he? Terence: Shut up. Alice: softly It’s okay, I won’t tell anybody. checked her phone and saw the time. Alice: Oh, Ethan! We’re gonna be late for class. Ethan: I’ll catch up, just tell the Professor I’m running a little late. Alice: Okay. pinched his cheek. And you don’t do anything stupid, got that? Ethan: Ah! Okay, fine! I got it. left the room, and Ethan exhaled and looked up at him. Ethan: So, deep down, you’re hiding your true emotions too, aren’t you? eyes widened for a moment. He blinked for a second and sighed. Terence: Yeah, I don’t want people thinking I’m some kind of softy. Everyone’s gonna look at me as some kind of nervous nerdy bastard who likes flowers and taking pictures of everything. Why do you ask? Are you doing it too? looked down, giving no response. Terence: Is it because of Alice? Ethan: No, it’s not that. To be honest, she’s been the reason I’ve been able to smile lately. Truth is, throughout my entire life I’ve always been the loner kid who's had no friends, so I didn’t have a reason to express my emotions to anybody. I’ve moved around my entire life, hoping that I can find some friends I can hang out with, when in the end, I never managed to make one single friend until I moved here. Truth is, deep down, I’m just a sad, depressed, dorky loser who’ll get lucky if anything ever goes his way. Outside my online acquaintances, I’ve never had anyone, and it’s because of her and whatever this thing on my wrist is that I’ve finally gotten some attention. Terence: I’m sorry, I know its hard. Trust me, I can relate. I never got to show my true colors to any people because I’m afraid of being embarrassed. But you, I think you have something real special going for you, and I hope that it keeps up. Ethan: Can I ask you something? Terence: Sure. Ethan: Are those guys even your real friends? Terence: No, they’re just some classmates of mine I just started hanging out with about a year ago. They’re alright, but they’re nothing but assholes, all of them. Then again, I guess I am too for hanging out with them. Ethan: Then why don’t you hang out with me and Alice? At least then you can show your true self. Terence: You really mean that? Ethan: Why not? This way, you won’t have to act like some kind of jerk most of the time, and even if you do, we’ll stop you. I’d rather get to know the real Terence than some asshole who has to fake himself to get people to like him. Whaddaya say? held out his hand, Terence looked up and smiled back at him. Terence took his hand and they shook hands. Terence: I say, what the hell, why not? Now, if you may excuse me, I gotta get going to class. So I’ll see you guys on break? Ethan: Sure thing, dude. Terence: Alright. Take care, man. Ethan: You too. two left in separate directions for class. The track ended. Ethan: I sure hope Hannibal and Nikki don’t mind. scene then transitions to the SACT headquarters. Phoebe was sitting on a table inside one of the medical rooms. A doctor walked inside, along with Lieutenant Steel. Phoebe: So… What were the results? Doctor: Well, although most of the mutant plant genes are out of your system, there is a significant amount bound to your DNA. However, you don’t need to worry about changing into a giant plant monster at random, as the dormant mutated cells won’t activate unless consciously ordered to. Phoebe: So… I can change into a plant creature at will? Doctor: Basically. Phoebe: So, can I go home? Lieutenant Steel: I’m afraid I can’t allow you to. In order to cover up the events, we had to tell the media that you were killed and eaten by the plant monster. And even if we let you out, you could be targeted by other organizations hoping to use your powers in the wrong way. disheartened, slumped over with sadness. Lieutenant Steel: Now here comes the better news… remained silent. Lieutenant Steel: We can teach you how to fight and to use your abilities. You have the potential to become a very powerful person. If you show some promise, then... Phoebe: Then what? Lieutenant Steel: There’s a team that I’d like you to be a part of. END Major Events *Goop and AmpFibian make their watch debuts. *Ethan and Terence become friends. *Lieutenant Steel begins working on a project. Continuity *Ethan bumps into Terence again. *Ethan's social isolation is referenced again, this time by Ethan himself. Characters *Ethan Witwicky *Charlie Watson 'Transformers Elite Reaction Force' *William Lennox 'Villains' *Phoebe Myers (as Chlorokyll) (Neutral) *Vince *Joe *Monty 'Autobots' *Bumblebee *Cliffjumper *Arcee Allusions *Terence makes a reference to John Cena. *Terence references Clark Kent's disguise when he discusses his disguise being better than Ethan's, although that's not really the case. *In the crime lab, Ethan mentions the TV series "The Flash" when Ethan points out he doesn't know enough about science as much as Alice and Terence, as they straight assumed he knew what to do. *Various Pokemon movie tracks are used from this episode. **Wish Upon A Star **Pikachu, What Kind of Keys Are These **Save The Swordsmen **I Believe in You! Trivia *This is only time Optimus never spoke Category:Allspark issues Arc 1 Category:Transformers: Protectors of the Allspark Category:Episodes